Clark Kent
Clark Kent '''(merged with Kal-El) (he was played by SpeedyRain), he farms his adoptive parents are: Martha Kent & Johnathan Kent. He was born as Kal-El. For the whole Joseph 10 series, he was worn his common attire's costume. That was how Jimmy Olsen named him the '''Red-Blue Blur. Later on, Clark defeated Davis Bloome. Clark got sent to a Summer RV Trip with Joseph, Mack, Susan, Eva, Claire, Peter Parker, Peter Petrelli, & Joseph's grandpa, Marcel. Clark went to his darkest hour as The Blur noticing that he vowed "Clark Kent is dead", so the colors of his death was black and white. The Blur was mentioned to be a shadowed vigilante. The Blur's costume was a long-dark jacket, a black with white "s" shirt, black pants, and black pressed shoes. After Cat Grant mentioned that The Blur needs to be a visible superhero, Clark went back to his natural red-blue colors as the''' Second Generation Blur'. His 2'nd Generation Blur outfit was dark red with engraved "s" on it, blue shirt inside, blue pants, & brown-peachish boots. Finally, Kara & Joseph teaches Clark how to fly in Joseph 10 Alien Force. Clark sees his & Lois's future. The Future Clark warned him about something dark was coming. Lex became evil, Lois gets captured, the team is named Justice League after Batman comes, and Clark becomes what Jor-El waned him to become...'Superman'''! His Superman suit is mostly light blue, red "s" with yellow filling, yellow belt with red undies, red cape with yellow "s", and red colored boots. Physical Appearence coming soon... American-BLUR / Superman ﻿coming soon... Personality ﻿coming soon... Clark's Abilities His Powers coming soon... Vulnerabilities coming soon... Biography ﻿coming soon... Early Life coming soon... Joseph 10 Season One Clark Kent leaves Smallville to go on a Summer RV Trip with Marcel, Eva, Claire, The Two Peters, Mack, Susan, and last but not least...Joseph Koffi. Clark Kent exposes his powers to Joseph first because he knew Joseph was inspired by him to become a superhero. Joseph 10 Season Two Clark Kent prepares to train Joseph Koffi & Mack Jallox to use thier Kaioken techniques. Joseph 10 Season Three Clark Kent was unable to help Joseph fight Frieza, after the death of Hollman, and Clark inspires Joseph to become a Super Saiyan to beat Frieza. Joseph 10 Season Four At the middle of Season 4, Clark Kent grew closer into his BLUR identity without him even noticing it. Kal-El demonstrates Clark Kent strict destiny that must be followed. Clark becomes more mild-manned and also teaching Joseph Koffi how to be mild-mannered even if it means for Joseph to be a Super Saiyan all of a sudden. Joseph 10 Season Five From the semi-quarter part of Season 5, Clark Kent, had unadmittedly fallen in love with Lois Lane. Joseph was the only one to notice it. Clark Kent helps Joseph on his "Jetstorm 10" identity crisis. Clark meets his biological mom and dad. Joseph 10 Season Six Finally, last season makes Clark Kent officially "Red-Blue Blur" thanks to Joseph. Clark Kent admits his love to Lois thanks to Joseph's huge advice. Day for the huge war, Clark Kent wears sunglasses, gells his hair, wear Nike red shoes, and the traditional Red Jacket/Blue T-Shirt underneath combo to fight. Joseph 10 Z Season One ﻿coming soon... ﻿ Category:Kryptonians Category:Superheroes Category:Jacked 10 Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Jacked 10 Characters Category:Joseph 10 Season 1 Characters Category:Joseph 10 Season 2 Characters Category:Joseph 10 Season 3 Characters Category:Joseph 10 Season 4 Characters Category:Joseph 10 Season 5 Characters Category:Joseph 10 Season 6 Characters Category:Joseph 10 Z Season 1 Characters Category:Joseph 10 Evolutions Season 3 Characters